I Am Not A Traitor
by KuraiYuki-chan
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. This is a romance story between my two favorite Chronos numbers. There will be some yaoi but since a little yaoi shouldn't ruin a good story, I will put a warning before yaoi and a notice after so you don't have to read that if you would rather skip it.
1. prolog

chapter one: prolog

Dark shadows danced around the room, following the fading light from the fireplace and the hunched over figure standing in front of it.

''So tomorrow it finally begins...'' He said softly. ''Soon there will be no more war, no more struggle.'' A silent figure rose from a floral patterned chair, walking slowly to stand beside the older man. ''The plans are all starting to come together at last.'' The younger man nodded, taking in every word as his black hair cascaded down his narrow shoulders.

''So am I to assume that Eden is completed?'' Asked the younger.

''Almost. We have just a few more things to finish, then all we need is that bioweapon, called Eve.'' He answered. ''You will be keeping an eye on her for a while longer, just until Creed has been finished off.''

''How? Tomorrow I will become a Chronos number, it will get hard to watch her continuously. The other numbers would start asking questions.''

''Easily done, during the introduction cerimony you will propose an idea.'' The younger man watched him warily. ''You will propose the idea of forming a group of sweepers to use as a distraction for Creed while the numbers go in when he is focused on them and eliminate him.''

''But what makes you think Creed will be more interested in them than us? We are a bigger threat...''

''That may be, but Creed is blind. He will be interested in the sweepers because Train Hartnet will be there, which I'm sure he will. Not only will Hartnet be there but Eve will be too.''

''Why do you think that Sephiria Arks, or the other numbers for that matter, will have any interest in listening to me?'' He asked curiously.

''Are you questioning my orders?'' The elder countered in a dangerous tone.

''No. Of course not Mason.''

''Good. Then you will do as your told.'' He said, turning away from the dimming fireplace to look at the younger man. ''Tomorrow's ceremony, your official introduction as a Chronos number, marks the begining of the end for Chronos. Soon Chronos will fall...''

''And the zero numbers will rise.'' Finished the younger eagerly.


	2. New Number X

chapter two: Jenos Hazard

Finally the long awaited day has come. The day when a new number ten will be assigned. A dull ache begining to spread through my chest.

_'Sure it'll be nice to have a new number around, but no one will ever be able to replace Ash. I never really knew him that well but he was very close to Naizer and that was good enough for me.'_ I sighed softly, letting my mind drift back to the time I shared with Naizer and Baluga.

_'But they're both gone now.' _I winced, feeling like a rusty nail was being driven into my chest. Ever since they were murdered by Creed nearly two years ago I haven't really felt like being around anyone and after a while of my mourning, people don't want to be around me either. '_It's still so hard to believe that they're gone...' _I stared at the ground, suddenly feeling lost.

''Jenos.'' A voice called me from far away. ''Jenos?'' I looked up, putting on my best fake smile.

''Anubis.'' I greeted him.

''You seem depressed.''

_'Gee I hadn't noticed.'_

''Maybe a little.'' I admitted, my voice suprisingly steady.

''Sephiria went to get the newcomer.'' I looked up slightly.

''Good, all this boring talking with everyone is starting to get annioing.'' The dog chuckled.

''You say that as if you've actually been talking to people.''

''So what do you know about this newcomer?'' I asked to change the subject.

''Not much, just that they were born in China but was raised here in Chronos.''

''Yeah, and the teacher was Mason. I got that already, how about something new?''

''Thats all I really know but I guess we'll find out what kind of person he or she is soon enough.''

''Hopefully not another psycho...'' I grummbled.

''Sanity would be nice.'' Agreed Anubis. All at once the irritating chatter in the gathering hall silenced and Sephiria could be seen standing at the top of the stairwell. She strolled confidently down the stairs, a young woman wearing a dark purple suit and rediculously long raven black hair tied back in a ponytail that shinned with an almost purple hue. She trailed after Sephiria, looking at the ground and tugging on an especialy long strand of black hair nervously but still managing to look formal. My breathing hitched slightly.

_'shes absolutly beautiful...'_

_'Wait. That isn't a woman!'_ I realized with shock as they drew closer. '_Wow, I don't think I have ever seen a more feminine guy in my entire life.' _I noted.

''Jenos, come on.'' David urged as he passed. I quickly snapped my attention back to reality and followed the other numbers to stand in a half circle around Sephiria and the beautiful newcomer. I barly listened to the speech Sephiria was giving, Things like that have never interested me. Throughout the speech my eyes kept being drawn back to the newcomer's shinny black hair with interest.

_'I wonder how long it takes him to comb it...' _Sephiria had said his name was Lin Xiaoli, 'thats certaintly an interesting name._It has a nice sound to it. I'll have to remember how to pronounce it so I don't make a fool of myself in front of him later. Wait, why do I even care? Hes just some newcomer, not anyone important. Even if he is kind of hot... But this is nothing new for me, I'v been attracted to other guys before and to women too. I don't really care much about gender, I guess I just like both. So why is this bothering me now?'_

'Oh the speech must be over.' Sephiria is about to give him his first weapon as a true number.

_'What the hell is that? It looks like a pink scarf... What is he gonna do with that?' _The other numbers shifted around me uncomfortably. I could tell they were thinking something similar.

''Miss Sephiria.'' Xiaoli said suddenly in a silky voice that sounded like bells. ''Might I make a suggestion for eliminating Creed?'' She looked at him oddly for a moment.

''Yes, you may speak.'' She answered in her always superior tone.

_'This Xiaoli guy... He is very interesting...'_

_'But also, a little weird...'_


	3. Taking Offense

Chapter three:

{Jenos Hazard}

After the cerimony finaly ended everyone seemed to want to crowd the new number at once to ask him about his proposition. I hung back, silently wishing they would go talk among themselves for a while so I could go talk to Xiaoli too.

_'I don't really want to talk about his propsition, it was pretty straight forward. Maybe I'll ask him something about himself?' _I shuttered. '_No, wait. That would seem kinda creepy. I don't want to scare him off.'_ I turned my attention to the window.

_'I'm overthinking this...' _I scolded myself.

''Hello. Your number seven right?'' Asked an oddly familiar voice from behind me.

''Yes.'' I answered. Turning to look at the new number ten and wondering for a few moments how my voice could sound so steady when I felt so nervous.

''I hope I'm not disturbing you.'' He said politely, moving to lean against the oak window frame and look out over a small garden of white roses that ended in a rusty steel fence.

''Not at all.'' I answered, trying despiratly to think of something to say.

''That proposal of yours was very interesting.'' I said._ 'Damn! Thats exactly what I didn't want to talk about!'_

''Thank you.'' He answered, turning to look at me with stunning blue grey eyes that made me feel as if he were looking straight through me. I felt my breathing hitch slightly and my mind went blank. ''Are you alright?'' He asked after a moment.

''Er.. y-yes, I'm fine. Why?'' I stuttered.

''Your staring at me. You were staring before too.'' Xiaoli said looking down.

_'Is he blushing?'_ I looked closer, he turned away._ 'I think he is blushing.'_

''It's creepy.''

_'Oh, so thats it then.' _I feel disappointed somehow...

''I heard...'' He said suddenly, changing the topic. ''About your friends Naizer, Baluga, and Ash.''

''Who told you?'' I asked quietly, leaning against the window frame. _'Damn it... This is not something I want to talk about right now.'_

''Jenos.'' Came Anubis's deep bark from behind me.

''Yes. What is it?''

''We're going to go hear Belze play the piano if you and Xiaoli want to join us.''

''Alright. Maybe later.'' I answered, looking back to see that everyone, aside from Anubis and sephiria had gone to hear the piano being played. Sephiria holding onto Anubis's thick fur as they walked off to join the others.

I sighed softly. '_I hope Xiaoli didn't hear that.'_

''You seem upset.'' Xiaoli noted with a frown.

_'So he did hear me then...' _My eyes started to feel watery.

''I'm upset more today because they made you a number.'' I said without thinking and imediately regretted it.

_'Damn it! I'm so stupid.. I hope he doesn't take offense to that. Even if he does it doesn't matter to me though, right?'_ Xiaoli stiffened.

''And whats wrong with me becoming a number?'' He said coldly.

_'I guess I did offend him... Um, how do I fix this now?' _He leaned in slowly, until his face was only a couple inches from mine. I froze, feeling my cheeks heat up.

''So.'' He said quietly in a dangerous tone. ''Why shouldn't I be a number?'' I made the mistake of glancing up at him and finding myself held in place by a pair of stunning blue grey eyes filled with ice. I suddenly became acutely aware of Xiaoli's intoxicating scent drifting around us that made my already pounding heart beat faster.

_'He smells sweet but not too sweet. Maybe refreshing is a better way to describe it? Either way, he smells really good...'_

''Well.'' He said, snapping me from my thoughts with his beautiful voice seemingly laced with ice and fire at the same time.

''I-I don't...'' I began but he had heard enough. He spun around and walked off toward the hallway leading to the room by now filled with the other numbers.

That night I lay awake. I can't stop thinking about the way he smells. Finally, close to two in the morning, I could place that scent...

_'He smells like the air, right after a heavy storm when you can still smell the rain.'_


	4. How To Kill A Number

Chapter four:

{Lin Xiao Li}

''You wanted to see me Mason?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' He said, turning his attention away from the dying fireplace to look at me. ''It's about number seven.''

''What about him?'' I said, feeling irritated at just the mention of him after his little insult yesterday. It has been bothering me ever since but I just can't seem to place why...

''I would like for you to get close to him.'' My teacher said with a smirk.

''For what purpose?'' I asked, feeling more agrivated by the second.

''Well you already know our plans for disposing of the other Chronos numbers. However we haden't yet come up with a plan to get rid of seven, until now. Thats where you come in.''

''And what is the plan?''

''Get as close to him as possible before the attack on Creed is launched. Get him to trust you. Then, as soon as you get the chance, I'd like you to seduce him.'' Mason said with a smile.

''S-seduce him?'' I stuttered. ''You mean, you want me to sleep with him!?''

''Yes, that is the idea.''

''For what purpose?'' I snorted.

''You don't have to let it get very far, just enough that you can get his weapon away from him and after that you kill him.'' Mason explained calmly, as if it were no big deal.

''And what makes you think he'll go for that? We'r both men!'' I snapped louder than I'd meant to. Mason narrowed his eyes.

''Didn't you notice?''

''Notice what?'' I growled, the last of my patience drifting away.

''That he likes you.'' Mason chuckled. ''I could tell by the way he was looking at you during the ceremony.''

''I don't like this plan.'' I stated. _'Does he like me? Wait! I don't care if he likes me or not, I simply don't care about that kind of thing. Right?'_

''Xiaoli, are you rejecting a direct order?'' Mason said, narrowing his eyes as a dangerous tone began creeping into his voice.

''No Mason.'' I said reluctantly. ''I just think this plans kind of kinky, thats all.''

''Good.'' He said, turning his attention back to the fireplace, now filled only with ashes and dying embers.

_'I do not like this plan, not at all...'_


	5. breakfast and movies

Chapter four:

{Jenos Hazard}

'I'm an idiot.' I thought, twisting my fork through the thin strands of pasta and gazing at the clock. 'It's only been eight minutes? Feels like its been alot longer than that.' I gazed around the brightly lit cafeteria of the Chronos main building, trying to find some distraction from the aching loneliness building up in my throat and eyes. 'I just want to go back to bed... and after what I said yesterday Xiaoli will probably hate me...' I jumped at the loud sound of a brown plastic lunch tray being dropped onto the table across from me. I looked up at the person taking the seat across from me and was instantly captured by those beautiful blue grey eyes.

''Morning.'' He muttered, picking at a piece of bread.

''Uh, hi.'' I answered awkwardly. He continued to pull apart the last of the slice of bread. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, eating our breakfasts.

''Why do you sit by yourself?'' He asked suddenly. I stupidly stared at him for a moment before answering.

''Because I don't have anyone to sit with.''

''Why don't you sit with the other numbers?'' He asked, glancing at a table placed near the door with Kranz, Anubis, and Belze talking to quietly to hear from where we're sitting.

'' 'Cause they don't want to sit with me.'' I said simply.

''Oh.'' He said quietly.

''Um, Xiaoli.'' I said.

''Yes?''

''Just wondering but why are you sitting here? I thought you would probably still be mad at me for yesterday.''

''I am still mad.'' He said bluntly. 'Oh he is mad, but they why...?' ''But I also don't know anyone else.'' He finished.

''X-Xiaoli.'' I began awkwardly, suddenly feeling a bit braver. ''Theres a new movie coming on tv tonight at eight.''

''So?'' He muttered.

''Um, if you want you could come watch it with me.'' 'Hes going to say no, I'm sure of it...' I thought, cursing myself for even suggesting it.

''Alright.'' He answered unexpectedly. ''So should I meet you at your room then?''

''Uh, yeah.''


End file.
